Envelopes
by jungwah8
Summary: SasuSaku. Short oneshot. Sakura recives mysterious letters from an unknown person. Who are sending her the envelopes? And why? My 2nd fic.


**Envelopes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura is receiving mysterious envelopes from an unknown person. Who's sending here these envelopes? And why?

A/N: I wrote this right after I wrote _Undying Love_. So…this is my 2nd fic. I know Christmas was a while ago, but I wanted to post this anyway. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Sakura was happy. Wait. That's an understatement. Sakura was absolutely delighted. Why? Well, today was the beginning of the '25 Days' countdown to Christmas. It was also the start of gift shopping, which the young kunoichi enjoyed very much. The loving, pink-haired girl eagerly left when training ended and raced to the mall with her list of things to buy. Her list went a little something like this: 

Kakashi-sensei: 'How to Keep Track of Time' book

Naruto: Bowl Ramen x5 + coupon

Sasuke: Kunai w/ Uchiha symbol engraved

Ino: 'Fashion Isn't Your Thing? We Can Help' book

Shikamaru: '101 Hobbies' book

Chouji: Gift Certificate for a buffet at 'THE Barbeque Place'

Asuma-sensei: Cigars

Hinata: 'Tips on How to Talk to Your Man' book

Kiba & Akamaru: Matching Cushions (squishy kind) & Matching Shirt

Shino: Bug Cage (equip with mini castle and forest)

Kurenai-sensei: Body Lotion & Shampoo

Lee: 'Hair Styles That Bring the Girls to You' book

TenTen: Kunai x3 + Shuriken x3 + coupon

Neji: 'Wise Words' book

Gai-sensei: 'Games for Rivals' book

Tsunade-sama: 'Gambling Tips' book

Now, coming home, Sakura was worn out carrying all her gifts, but her spirits were still high. When she reached her door, she found an envelope. It had neither name nor return address on the front, but it had the number one written on it.

_Weird._

Sakura took it into the house and laid her colorful shopping bags down. Then she carefully opened the mysterious envelope. Inside, she found a small pink magnet in the shape of an "S". Although she thought it was cute how it was her favorite color and the first letter of her name, Sakura had no idea what to do with it. So, she just placed it back inside the envelope and tossed that aside. She soon forgot all about it.

The next day after coming home from training, which was more like repainting an old bookshop and alphabetizing the books, Sakura found another envelope with another letter inside. This time it was the letter "A". Once again, she shoved it aside.

Day after day Sakura kept finding an envelope on her doorstep. From that day onward, she didn't even bother to open the envelope because she knew it was just another letter.

_Who could be sending me these things? Is this some joke? There should at least be a note!_

Christmas Day

"Sasuke, you're the last one to pass out gifts. Go ahead." Kakashi eyed the boxes Sasuke had with him.

"Dobe. Here." He pointed toward four boxes, which were marked 'One Week'.

"Ah! Sasuke! A month supply of ramen? You're the best rival ever!" Naruto tackled Sasuke with a gleeful smile. Of course Sasuke shoved him off, but you could tell from his smirk that he was glad Naruto liked his gift.

"Sensei. Here." Kakashi accepted his neatly wrapped present, which he tore open seconds later. His eyes turned all shiny and dream-like.

"The newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise…autographed! Sasuke-kun, you are an exceptional student." He patted Sasuke's hair gratefully, trying to hide his obvious happiness.

"Here." Sasuke handed Sakura an envelope with a pink piece of paper inside. "Don't read it till you get home." Sakura was confused and disappointed. She was expecting more, and you can't blame her after she saw what Naruto and Kakashi received from Sasuke. But all she received from the one she loved was a piece of paper. Compared to her teammate's and sensei's gift, hers was the worst Christmas gift ever.

"Um, thank you, Sasuke-kun." He smirked.

Sakura arrived back at home after a Christmas lunch with her team. The suspense was killing her. She quickly reopened the envelope and began to read the pink paper Sasuke gave her. It read:

_**Put the magnets in the order you received them. The envelopes are numbered. This is my Christmas gift to you.**_

_What? So, Sasuke was the one who was sending me the letters? Ah! This is so confusing._

Sakura opened all 24 envelopes that she accumulated over the past 24 days, and placed her 25th envelope on the kitchen counter. One by one she placed each magnet on her refrigerator in order. She stepped back to look at what she created. It read:

S A S U K E L O V E S S A K U R A F O R E V E R

Sakura had to read it over a few times before the note actually struck her. Then once it did, pure joy swept over her. Her heart filled with joy. She danced around her kitchen, screaming with excitement every so often. Good thing her parents weren't home because they would've thought their daughter had gone crazy…which she had. Sakura was crazy with happiness. Suddenly, she slipped on one of the fallen envelopes, but was caught from behind by none other than Sasuke himself. Without leaving Sakura time to say a word, he swept her off her feet and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Sakura changed her mind. She had the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I need to get opinions, so I can determine if I should continue writing or not. Thanks.

jungwah8


End file.
